Bittersweet Rhapsody
by audey
Summary: Alunannya begitu indah, begitu menakjubkan, begitu hidup./Selama empat tahun, Ventus berlatih keras dalam bermain piano untuk mengalahkan saingannya, yakni Vanitas. Namun, ketika ia meraih juara satu, selain merasa senang ia juga harus menghadapi kesedihan yang amat dalam.


Bittersweet Rhapsody

pairing: Vanitas x Ventus (?) idk, baca aja lah

disclaimer: square enix

cover: pinterest, tapi karena author ga punya akunnya, jadinya kualitasnya nge _blur_ gituh

terinspirasi dari: dengerin lagu _theme_ nya kh:bbs

warning: fail galauness, typo, fast alur, dan gajeness :') but please do read

* * *

 **Bittersweet Rhapsody**

...

 _Aku memutuskan bahwa aku juga bermain piano untuknya_

 _..._

* * *

Sebagai seorang anak musisi, Ventus merasa harus bisa bermain piano seperti kedua orang tuanya. Karena itu, akhirnya dia mau belajar di tempat les piano yang didirikan oleh orang tuanya dan berusaha keras untuk bisa. Namun, karena ia merasa terpaksa, cara ia memainkan pianonya pun juga terkesan memaksa dan hal itu membuat jangkauannya menjadi jauh dari keahlian orang tuanya. Bagaimana tidak, orang tuanya yakni Terra Gould dan Aqua Argerich adalah pianis terhebat di Kingdom Hearts. Terkenal? Yah, _sangat_.

Sejujurnya, Ventus tidak begitu suka memainkan piano, apalagi kalau ia harus melakukannya dengan alasan karena ia adalah anak dari pianis terkenal. Memang, cara Ventus memainkan pianonya sangat indah, tetapi ia tidak seindah anak itu. Ya, _anak itu_ , saingan Ventus di tempat les pianonya yang selalu mencuri bangku nomor satu di lomba piano yang diadakan setiap awal bulan Juli. Namanya adalah Vanitas Andsnes. _Orang yang menyebalkan_ , pikir Ventus, mengingat bahwa saingannya itu pernah menjelek-jelekkan cara Ventus memainkan piano.

Seberapa hebatnya cara Vanitas memainkan pianonya—seberapa menyebalkan orang itu di mata Ventus—tetapi, Ventus tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hari di mana ia berusaha untuk _jago_ bermain piano—melebihi Vanitas. Hari di mana Vanitas mengubah pandangan Ventus.

* * *

 _Alunannya begitu indah, begitu menakjubkan, begitu hidup._

* * *

Empat tahun lalu, bulan Juli.

Ventus mengintip dari balik panggung, menyaksikan pertunjukan piano yang dimainkan oleh Vanitas ketika ia mendengar intronya **(1)**. Ventus harus mengakui, bahwa Vanitas jauh lebih mahir memainkan piano ketimbang dirinya yang ia anggap tidak becus itu. Ventus juga menyukai cara Vanitas bermain piano yang begitu unik dan berbeda, serta menjadikannya tokoh ideal yang harus dilampauinya. Terkadang, saat ia melihat saingannya itu bermain piano, ia selalu membandingkan dirinya dengannya.

 _Sudah kuduga, Vanitas berhasil menarik perhatian audiens_ , batin Ventus. _Melihatnya bermain lebih hebat dariku, membuatku menjadi seperti seorang pecundang…_

Ventus menghela napas panjang. Padahal hari ini ia sedang lomba, tetapi penampilannya tidak sebagus yang ia harapkan. Sebelumnya ia telah mengalami hari yang buruk; dikritik oleh pelatihnya karena permainan pianonya tidak maksimal, dimarahi oleh orang tuanya karena datang terlambat, dan tatapan Vanitas yang terlihat megintimidasi sebelum ia hendak maju. Hal-hal negatif memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya menjadi manusia pesimis saat ini.

"Rasanya aku mau berhenti saja," tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu lepas saja dari bibirnya.

"Hm? Kau mau berhenti?"

Ventus menoleh dan dilihatnya Vanitas berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terlihat tenang seperti biasanya, yang justru membawa kembali rasa kesal pada diri Ventus. Ia tidak pernah bisa terlihat tenang seperti Vanitas setelah selesai bermain piano di hadapan para juri dan audiens yang mendengarkan. Ia selalu terlihat sering berkeringat dingin, berbeda dengan Vanitas yang pakaiannya selalu saja kering.

"Oi, pirang, kau serius mau berhenti?" tanya Vanitas sekali lagi.

"…," Ventus membuang muka, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Kemudian, dilihatnya sebuah senyuman menyungging di wajah Vanitas. Sebuah senyuman ramah yang selalu diberikannya saat ia diwawancara setelah pengumuman lomba selesai, tetapi senyuman itu memiliki maksud tertentu yang tak pernah dipahami Ventus. Lalu ia berkata pada Ventus, "Ide bagus."

"...," Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ventus untuk mencerna kata-kata Vanitas sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap apa yang dikatakannya, "A-Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, ide bagus kalau kau berhenti," kata Vanitas, masih tersenyum. "Soalnya pecundang kayak kamu memang tidak pantas jadi lawanku."

"Ka-kau—"

"Akuilah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang dariku, Gould."

Sekarang kalian tahu mengapa Ventus begitu kesal terhadap Vanitas? Mendengarnya saja, rasanya ia ingin mencabut rambut Vanitas sampai tidak ada sehelai pun yang tersisa di kepalanya. Baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah mencari masalah dengan Ventus.

Ventus mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah mulai bergejolak di dalam dirinya, "Awas kau, Andsnes. Kelak, aku akan—"

"Mengalahkanku?" lanjut Vanitas. "Perlu kuingatkah kau, kalau tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya posisimu itu berada di bawahku?"

Ventus menggertakkan giginya saking kesalnya, membuatnya berteriak, "Jangan remehkan aku! Lihat saja nanti!"

Namun, Vanitas tertawa mengejek, "Coba saja. Kunantikan hari itu."

* * *

 _Memang, cara ia memainkan pianonya begitu indah, tetapi aneh. Ia memainkan_ al segno _ketika diminta_ al coda _, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, itulah yang membuat permainannya sangat unik._

* * *

Sampai bulan Juli lalu pun, Ventus masih menduduki juara dua dan Vanitas juga masih menduduki juara satu. Maka dari itu, Ventus sudah mempersiapkan permainan pianonya untuk melawan Vanitas dan mengalahkannya telak. Ia yakin, kali ini ia dapat meraih juara satu itu. Namun, sehari sebelum lomba dimulai, Ventus mendapat berita yang mengejutkan untuk didengar olehnya.

Saat itu, Ventus hendak kembali berlatih di tempat lesnya. Kebetulan saja ada ruang kosong yang bisa dipakai untuk bermain piano sehingga Ventus hendak meminjamnya untuk bermain piano dengan konsentrasi penuh. Begitu ia hendak memutar kenop pintu, ia mendengar suara piano dari dalam ruangan. Ia pun merasa heran dan penasaran, maka ia membuka pintu itu sedikit untuk mengintip siapa yang sedang ada di dalam ruangan dan bermain piano. Namun, ternyata ketika ia mendengar nada piano yang dimainkan dan dilihat dari cara bermainnya, Ventus akhirnya mengenalinya.

Vanitas Andsnes lah yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu, bermain di tengah kosongnya ruangan yang tidak ada apapun selain piano yang dimainkan **(2)**. Ventus mendengarkan dengan seksama permainan piano saingannya tersebut. Sekali lagi, tidak dapat dibantah lagi… permainannya begitu mengagumkan. Tidak seperti Ventus yang memainkannya sesuai dengan partitur, Vanitas adalah tipe orang yang berani mengubah lagunya sesuka hatinya. Salah satunya adalah permainannya saat ini.

Not yang dimainkan tidak hanya di satu tempat saja, terkadang ia pun memainkannya satu oktaf lebih tinggi, lalu kembali ke tempat semula. Tak hanya itu, jari-jarinya yang menari di atas tuts piano terlihat sangat ringan, seakan-akan jari-jari itu dibuat _hanya_ untuk bermain piano. Tempo yang dimainkannya juga berbeda-beda; kadang-kadang lambat, kemudian cepat lagi.

 _Sialan kau, Vanitas_ , batin Ventus dengan rasa kesal karena walaupun belum tampil di lomba, ia sudah merasa dikalahkan oleh saingannya lagi. Ventus kembali memperhatikan Vanitas yang masih memainkan pianonya. Ada satu hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama ia menyaksikan Vanitas di belakang panggung selama berlomba.

Tatapannya.

Ventus menyadari bahwa ketika Vanitas bermain piano, dari matanya melukiskan sesuatu—seakan-akan pemuda itu tidak sedang berada di sana. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan penuh arti yang bahkan Ventus sendiri tidak dapat memecahkannya. Entah kenapa, Ventus merasakan satu emosi yang tercermin di matanya. Apakah itu… kesepian?

"Oi, pirang, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi?"

"!"

Vanitas menatap Ventus dengan tatapan yang berbeda, jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Ventus keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu berjalan ke arahnya, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminjam ruang ini untuk latihan, tetapi sepertinya kau mendahuluiku."

"…," kali ini Vanitas tidak membalas. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bertanya, "Apakah kau hendak latihan untuk mempersiapkan lomba besok?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa lagi?"

"...Kalau begitu semoga berhasil."

Vanitas berjalan melewati Ventus yang terdiam. _Apa maksudnya 'semoga berhasil'?_

"Hei!" Ventus memanggil Vanitas, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'semoga berhasil' itu?"

"Kau ingin juara satu kan?" tanya Vanitas. "Tenang saja, aku berhenti dari piano. Bangku nomor satu itu tak lama lagi akan segera dimiliki oleh pemilik barunya."

Ventus tertegun. Kini badannya kaku seperti patung. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Vanitas? Berhenti dari piano? Mana mungkin ia percaya akan hal itu!

"Be-berhenti?" tanya Ventus. "Jangan bercanda! Lagipula untuk apa kau berhenti dari piano?"

"Soal itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Rasa kesal kembali menguasai Ventus. Ia sudah susah payah latihan piano untuk mengalahkan orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan ketika ia ingin mengalahkannya, orang itu justru berhenti dari piano?!

"Hei, dengar ya!" Ventus kembali menarik perhatian Vanitas yang hendak pergi. "Karena ingin menang darimu, aku susah payah latihan piano untuk mengalahkanmu!"

"…Tunggu, mengalahkanku?" Vanitas bertanya, seakan tidak mengerti. "Itukah alasanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"…Konyol sekali," Vanitas memijat keningnya saking frustasinya. Yah, pastinya frustasi karena mendengar jawaban Ventus tadi. "Jadi, kau latihan piano hanya karena ingin mengalahkanku? Serius, itu mungkin alasan terkonyol yang pernah kudengar."

Ventus tertawa hambar karena kesal, "Kau… menghinaku lagi, ya?"

"Nggak, nggak," kata Vanitas berusaha meyakinkan. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu… kalau kau begitu ingin mengalahkanku…"

Vanitas menarik kain putih yang menyelimuti piano lama di depan piano yang baru saja digunakannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ayo, kita selesaikan di sini. Saat ini juga. Kau gunakan piano baru itu, aku akan gunakan piano lama ini. Kita akan adu piano."

"… Kau serius."

"Tentu saja."

Walaupun Ventus merasa sedikit menahan niatnya untuk melakukan adu piano dengan Vanitas, tetapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah piano baru itu. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Apa pun hasilnya nanti, jangan kecewa," gumam Vanitas. "Toh, aku sudah berhenti main piano. Besok kau akan mendapatkan kemenanganmu."

Ventus menatap sekilas mata Vanitas ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia berhenti main piano. Terlintas di matanya, sebuah emosi yang memancarkan rasa kesedihan, kesepian dapat ditangkap oleh Ventus. Karena penasaran, Ventus bertanya sekali lagi, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa alasanmu berhenti main piano?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu," jawab Vanitas kesal. "Bawel sekali sih."

"A—!Tch, terserah kau deh," gumam Ventus. "Kita mulai setelah hitungan ketiga."

"Baiklah," sahut Vanitas. "Mari kita lihat, apakah kau bisa menandingi kecepatanku. Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

Mulailah adu piano mereka yang telah ditunggu-tunggu **(3)**. Tempo yang mereka mainkan memang awalnya tidak terlalu cepat, tetapi tak lama kemudian Vanitas bermain dengan cepat, membuat Ventus mau tak mau harus berusaha menyaingi kecepatannya. Tak lama kemudian, Ventus merasakan konsentrasinya mulai buyar, membuatnya tidak fokus dalam permainan pianonya kembali. Sebelum permainannya menjadi lebih buruk lagi, Vanitas menghentikan permainannya.

"Lihat?" tanya Vanitas. "Itulah kekuranganmu yang tidak ada padaku, Ventus."

"A-apa?"

"Selama kita mengikuti lomba, aku selalu menyaksikan pertunjukanmu di balik panggung… sama seperti yang kau lakukan saat aku tampil," kata Vanitas, cukup mengejutkan Ventus. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa orang yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan permainan pianonya ternyata selalu memperhatikannya.

"Kau… melihatku bermain dari belakang panggung?" tanya Ventus.

"Tentu saja," jawab Vanitas, "dan di sini, kukira kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mengecewakan."

Setelah itu, Vanitas berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun, sebelum ia keluar, Ventus berhasil mencegatnya, "Tunggu!"

Vanitas menoleh, "Apa?"

"…Setidaknya," gumam Ventus. "Beri tahu aku, apa kekuranganku yang tidak ada padamu?"

"…," Vanitas menatap Ventus sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu jawaban yang tepat, tetapi kurasa pertanyaanku ini akan memberimu jawaban."

Vanitas melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan setelah memberikan pertanyaan:

" _Untuk siapa kau bermain piano?"_

* * *

 _Kini aku sadar, selama ini aku hanya bermain piano hanya untuk memuaskan keinginanku. Keinginanku untuk mengalahkannya. Padahal, seharusnya tidak begitu._

* * *

"Ven?" suara lembut yang dikenal Ventus memanggilnya dari pintu.

Ventus mengenali suara itu, tetapi pandangannya masih fokus terhadap piano dan jari-jarinya bahkan tidak berhenti dari memainkannya. Pertanyaan Vanitas masih terngiang di kepalanya, seakan-akan pertanyaan itu akan terus menghantuinya sampai ia menemukan jawabannya. Setelah pulang ke rumah, ia tidak menyempatkan dirinya untuk istirahat, tetapi justru memasuki ruang musik dan melanjutkan latihannya. Sejujurnya, kali ini ia tidak bermain untuk lomba, melainkan untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Bahkan ketika ibunya, Aqua, tiba di rumah, pemuda berambut pirang itu masih memainkan pianonya tanpa henti.

"Ventus?" Aqua memanggilnya sekali lagi. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, tetapi tetap tidak berhasil meraih perhatian putranya. Aqua menghela napas lalu duduk di sampingnya, menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kedua tangan Ventus, yang tak lama kemudian menghentikan permainan pianonya secara perlahan. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mendapat perhatian putranya.

"Makan malammu tidak tersentuh sama sekali," kata Aqua lembut. Ketika Ventus tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Jangan memaksakan diri, Ven. Kau butuh energi untuk tampil besok. Bukankah sudah Ibu ingatkan?"

Ventus masih tidak menjawab. Aqua menjadi semakin heran dan penasaran, apa yang membuat putra tercintanya memaksakan dirinya seperti ini. Kemudian, sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang punggung Ventus dan mengusapnya, ia berkata, "Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, Ibu akan siap mendengarkan."

Untuk beberapa menit pertama, Ventus masih diam, seakan-akan ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran ibunya yang tengah berbaik hati memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Akhirnya, ia berkata, "Ibu."

"Ya?"

"…Kalau aku boleh bertanya, untuk siapakah Ibu bermain piano?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak diduganya, kini Aqua yang terdiam. Ventus menatap wajah ibunya yang memancarkan kelembutan itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan kebingungan terlukis di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian ibunya tersenyum.

"Jadi itukah yang membuatmu bermain piano tanpa henti hari ini?"

"…"

Aqua tertawa kecil, kemudian ia membawa jemarinya yang lentik ke atas tuts piano dan menekannya perlahan. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya, membuat Ventus merasa hangat ketika melihat wajah ibunya yang tengah bernostalgia akan permainan pianonya. Sebenarnya, setelah Aqua menikah dengan Terra, ia tidak bermain di resital lagi seperti suaminya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi guru piano di tempat les yang mereka dirikan, sedangkan Terra menghadiri berbagai acara resital dan sekali-kali menjadi komposer di luar daerah.

"Dulu, Ibu bermain piano hanya sekadar suka saja," jawabnya tenang. "Namun, ketika melihat Ayahmu sering bermain piano di pentas seni, Ibu jadi semakin menyukai piano. Memang, pada awalnya kami berdua bermain piano hanya sekadar hobi, tetapi ketika kami mengetahui bahwa audiens menyukainya, kami pun semakin senang memainkannya. Dari saat itulah, kami memutuskan untuk menjadi pianis, karena kami senang melihat mereka menyukai permainan kami."

Ventus terdiam, memperhatikan ibunya yang kini memainkan pianonya dengan alunan yang lembut dan indah **(4)**. Ketika ia melihat Aqua memainkan pianonya, Ventus merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia melihat Vanitas memainkan pianonya. Namun, hawanya sedikit berbeda. Dibanding Vanitas, Ventus merasakan kebahagiaan dalam permainan piano ibunya.

Aqua melanjutkan, "Tapi yang membuat kami semakin menyukai piano adalah kamu, Ven."

"A-aku?"

"Ya," kata Aqua. "Ketika aku dan ayahmu melihatmu yang saat itu masih bayi, tersenyum saat kami memainkan piano," Aqua menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu menatap Ventus, "dan ketika kau duduk di kelas satu SD, kau memainkan piano dengan senang hati… aku dan ayahmu menemukan jawabannya…"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku?"

"Ya," Aqua mengangguk. Sebuah bulir air mata, jatuh membasahi pipinya, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Kami berjanji pada diri kami masing-masing, bahwa kami berdua bermain piano untuk kamu, Ven, putra yang sangat amat kami sayangi."

* * *

 _Ternyata, selama ini Ayah dan Ibu bermain piano untukku. Sedangkan aku?_

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu Ventus pun telah tiba. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya untuk tampil. Ia tidak merasa gugup seperti dulu, di mana ia sering merasa gugup ketika ia masih berpikir untuk menyaingi Vanitas. Namun, setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Vanitas terhadapnya, dan jawaban dari ibunya semalam, sepertinya Ventus mulai mengerti.

"Selanjutnya mari kita sambut…"

Kesalahan yang dibuatnya selama ini.

"Ventus Gould!"

Ketika namanya dipanggil, Ventus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki panggung kemudian memberi hormat kepada para penonton dan juri di depannya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah piano di tengah lalu duduk di bangkunya. Untuk beberapa detik pertama, ia terdiam, menatapi partitur di depannya. Tingkah lakunya membuat audiens berbisik satu sama lain, terheran-heran mengapa pemuda itu belum memulai permainannya.

Tak jauh dari panggung, orang tuanya yakni Terra dan Aqua ikut terheran dan sedikit khawatir. Tentu saja, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Ventus, terutama Terra yang pulang subuh saat itu telah mendengarkan cerita Aqua mengenai hal yang mengganggu putra mereka.

Setelah membuat para audiens, juri, bahkan orang tuanya khawatir, Ventus memulai intro dari permainan pianonya dengan perlahan. Mereka pun merasa lega, tetapi tak lama kemudian mereka terkejut ketika Ventus menghentikan permainannya lagi. Bisikan kembali mengisi ruangan, bahkan membuat Aqua dan Terra saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran mereka. Namun, tindakan Ventus selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan lagi.

Ia sama sekali tidak memainkan lagu yang tertera di partitur, melainkan ia memainkan lagu lain **(5)**.

"Tunggu, bukankah ini—" kata salah satu dari audiens dengan nada terkejut.

"Ini kan lagu ciptaan Terra Gould di masa jayanya dulu!"

"Nadanya terdengar berbeda, tetapi juga sama. Temponya juga jauh lebih cepat."

"Menakjubkan! Apakah ia mengaransemennya?"

Ventus memainkan pianonya dengan penuh perasaan, berbeda dengan bagaimana cara ia memainkannya dulu. Setelah apa yang ia alami kemarin, ketika ia memainkan lagu ayahnya, ia mengingat masa kecilnya saat bermain piano dengannya. Kemudian ia mengingat ibunya, di mana saat Ventus masih kecil, ia mengajarinya bermain piano secara perlahan, mengenalkan Ventus kecil ke dunia piano yang penuh warna. Mengingat semua itu… Ventus merasa begitu hangat, sebuah perasaan yang nyaris ia lupakan.

"Ah, ini—" salah satu audiens berkata lagi.

"Alunan yang sangat lembut ini… tak salah lagi. Ini lagu ciptaan Aqua Argerich!"

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda hari ini? Biasanya ia memainkan lagu sesuai partitur."

Aqua dan Terra pun sama terherannya dengan audiens lainnya. Mereka bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa putra mereka akan memainkan kedua lagu mereka. Walaupun mereka berdua masih dipenuhi dengan keheranan, tetapi mereka tersenyum bangga. Mereka bisa melihat putra mereka menghayati permainan pianonya seperti saat ia masih kecil, bukan seperti orang yang terpaksa dan haus akan kemahiran bermain piano. Mereka senang bisa melihat putranya menikmati piano lagi.

Di tempat ia memainkan piano, Ventus lalu menekan tuts pianonya dengan sangat kencang, menaruh semua perasaannya pada lagu yang ia mainkan. Kemudian, ia mempercepat temponya kembali ketika mau mencapai akhir. Setelah itu, permainan pianonya diakhiri di nada rendah dengan suara yang mencekam, menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Awalnya, Ventus heran mengapa seisi ruangan begitu sepi. Namun, begitu ia berdiri, satu-dua tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan tersebut yang kemudian diikuti tepuk tangan audiens lainnya. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga ikut berdiri diikuti tepuk tangan yang semakin lama semakin meriah. Mungkin bagi mereka, penampilan Ventus hari itu berhasil menyenangkan mereka, tetapi Ventus justru merasa bahwa jawaban yang ia cari telah ia temukan.

* * *

 _Pertama, aku bermain piano untuk mereka. Untuk ayah dan ibuku, yang telah melahirkanku, yang telah bermain piano untukku, yang telah mencintaiku._

* * *

Ventus yakin bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Setelah pengumuman, ketika ia kembali ke belakang panggung, ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang dikenalinya sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ventus mengejarnya. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa seseorang seperti Vanitas menghadiri lomba ini di mana ia sendiri menyatakan bahwa ia sudah berhenti bermain piano?

"Vanitas!" panggil Ventus.

Mendengar suara Ventus memanggilnya, Vanitas pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

" _Ada apa_?!" Ventus mengulangi pertanyaan Vanitas dengan nada kelelahan karena mengejarnya. "Kenapa kau datang ke lomba ini? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau berhenti bermain piano?"

Vanitas menyeringai, "Berhenti main piano dan datang menonton lomba piano itu _jelas_ berbeda, kan?"

"…Ugh…"

"Aku datang karena ingin menontonmu bermain," lanjut Vanitas, membuat Ventus sedikit terkejut. "Dari cara kau bermain tadi, sepertinya kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu."

"Ah?" Ventus masih terkejut karena Vanitas tidak meledeknya seperti biasa. Namun, entah kenapa ia harus berterima kasih pada pemuda itu. Kalau saja Vanitas tidak menanyakan pertanyaan itu, mungkin ia tidak menikmati bermain piano seperti tadi. "I-iya… kurasa begitu."

"…Dari awal, permainan pianomu itu sudah bagus," kata Vanitas sambil menyeringai. Namun, seringai itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman. Senyuman seakan-akan ia mengetahui semuanya.

"…," Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ventus untuk menangkap perkataan Vanitas, karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia dipuji oleh orang yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan permainan pianonya. "Ka-kau serius?"

"Yah, sejujurnya secara teknik kau tidak kurang, tetapi ketika kau bermain piano, tidak ada penghayatannya sama sekali. Kau sama sekali tidak menghayati lagu yang kau mainkan sehingga lagunya kurang enak didengar dan terkesan memaksa. Tidakkah kau diam-diam menyadarinya juga?"

Ventus terdiam karena semua yang dikatakan Vanitas adalah benar. Ia memang terpaksa ketika ia memainkan piano, dan ia merasa seperti itu karena ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menikmati bermain piano. Sampai Vanitas menyadarkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak menghinaku seperti biasa," gumam Ventus.

"Hah, aku bilang begitu supaya kau itu termotivasi," Vanitas menghela napas frustasi. "Tetapi untungnya, kau berhasil menghayati lagu yang kau improvisasi tadi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak menghayatinya sama sekali."

"...Ya, aku pun berpikir demikian."

Vanitas tertawa lalu berbalik ke arah ia hendak pergi sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Nikmati _juara satu_ mu itu," katanya sambil mengejek bagian 'juara satu' di nadanya, memperoleh nada menggerutu milik Ventus.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya.

Vanitas menoleh lagi, "Apa?"

"…Kau yakin ingin berhenti bermain piano?"

Vanitas mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu," Ventus berjalan mendekati Vanitas, "Aku ingin adu piano lagi denganmu."

"…Serius?" tanya Vanitas tidak percaya. Setelah hasil kemarin, ia mengira kalau Ventus tidak akan meminta adu piano lagi. Namun, sepertinya ia salah. Seberapa keras ia menolak, pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap saja memaksa. Vanitas menghela napas, "Kau ini benar-benar kepala batu."

"Kau sudah pernah menunjukkan pianomu dengan jelas kemarin," kata Ventus. "Setelah aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, kali ini aku akan menunjukkan _pianoku_ padamu."

Vanitas dapat merasakan keyakinan pada diri Ventus ketika pemuda rambut pirang itu mengatakannya. Kemudian, Vanitas menyeringai, "Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu."

* * *

 _Kedua… aku masih belum pasti. Namun, setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku… kurasa aku juga bermain piano untuk—_

* * *

Di ruangan yang sama seperti kemarin, Ventus dan Vanitas bertemu untuk adu piano mereka yang kedua kalinya. Mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing dengan piano pilihan mereka. Peraturannya masih sama dengan yang kemarin, jadi mereka langsung mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk saling berlomba. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat sebelum Ventus mengucapkan, "Satu."

"…Dua."

"Tiga."

Permainan piano mereka pun dimulai. Awalnya tempo lagu yang dimainkan memang lambat, tetapi tak lama kemudian, tempo yang dimainkan semakin cepat. Mengejutkan bagi Vanitas, ketika ia memainkan pianonya, Ventus berhasil mengikuti. Tidak seperti waktu itu, Ventus benar-benar menghayati permainan mereka. Vanitas tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak bermain seindah ini bersama orang lain. Ia harus mengakui, bahwa kali ini ia menikmatinya, tidak seperti adu piano mereka yang pertama.

Tetapi… ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Vanitas. Sesuatu yang mengganggu itu, memicunya untuk bermain dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Ventus sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang mengganggu permainan Vanitas sampai ia mengubah temponya menjadi lebih cepat… seperti waktu itu. Namun, Ventus masih dapat mengikutinya. Lalu, Ventus menyadari sesuatu.

Ketika Vanitas memainkan pianonya, yang terpancarkan dari dirinya adalah—

Ventus segera mengambil alih permainan. Secara perlahan, ia mengubah tempo lagu itu menjadi lambat, dan ia menyadari ekspresi terkejut dari Vanitas. Namun, Vanitas akhirnya mengikuti permainan piano Ventus yang memainkannya dengan tempo lambat, sebelum mencapai akhir lagu. Ketika lagu sudah selesai dimainkan, keduanya tidak berbicara sepatah kata.

Beberapa menit lamanya, mereka hanya terdiam.

Lalu Ventus lah yang memulai berbicara. Namun suaranya lemah dari biasanya.

"…Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai saat ini. Ketika kau memainkan lagunya dengan tempo cepat, kau tahu apa yang kurasakan?"

"…," Vanitas membuang muka, tidak ingin menjawab. Maka, Ventus pun melanjutkan.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang pedih. Kesepian, kesakitan, kesedihan… tak hanya itu, rasanya seakan-akan kau sedang…," Ventus menatap Vanitas dengan tatapan sendu. Suaranya semakin lemah ketika ia mengucapkan kata selanjutnya, "… _sekarat_."

Masih, Vanitas tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Vanitas… apa yang… apakah ini alasan mengapa kau—"

"Ventus," kata Vanitas, "apakah aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat membenci jam?"

Ventus tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan karena tiba-tiba saja Vanitas bertanya mengenai dirinya membenci jam. Namun, ia mengikuti saja, "…Apa, kau ingin menceritakan kepadaku mengapa kau tidak pernah memakai jam tanganmu?"

"Yah, seperti itulah," gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau membencinya? Jam, maksudku."

Vanitas tertawa hambar.

"Jam itu selalu menunjukkan waktu. Tik, tok, tik, tok," Vanitas meniru suara jam dinding yang suaranya selalu bergema di ruang les mereka dulu. "Kita semua punya jam. Bukan jam dinding atau jam tangan, maksudku adalah _jam_. Selalu menjadi _timer_ yang melekat di kepala, selalu menghitung waktu yang tersisa, dari angka berapapun sampai angka nol, sampai _waktu itu telah tiba_."

Ventus merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk di hatinya ketika ia mendengar jawaban Vanitas. Ia ingin Vanitas menceritakan semuanya. "Van—"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa main piano seperti dulu lagi, Ventus," sela Vanitas, membuat Ventus terkejut seketika. Ia menunjuk ke arah lengan atasnya lalu berkata, "Rasa sakit ini tidak pernah mau hilang. Semakin kugerakkan, semakin sakit. Aktivitasku juga semakin menurun, maksudku tangan ini. Ketika memainkan piano, aku mempercepat tempo untuk melupakan rasa sakit itu, tapi sepertinya justru memburuk."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak usah menerima tawaranku!" teriak Ventus. Ia memukul tuts-tuts piano, menciptakan suara yang berantakan. Namun, suara itu mengandung rasa sakit… sakit yang dirasakan Ventus di hatinya semakin ia mendengar penjelasan Vanitas mengenai apa yang dideritanya. "Dan kalau saja aku mengetahuinya dari awal—"

"Apa, kau menyesal?"

"…"

"…Aku tidak menyesal."

Ventus menatap Vanitas dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ventus," kata Vanitas sambil berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Ventus yang masih duduk diam di bangkunya, "aku tidak menyesal bermain piano bersamamu. Ketika aku bermain piano bersamamu, bagaikan potongan _puzzle_ , permainan piano kita begitu menyatu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi selama ini aku selalu menantikan saat di mana aku bisa memadukan permainan pianoku denganmu. Seirama, seimbang, senada denganmu. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku menjadi _satu_ lagi."

Ketika Vanitas mengatakan hal itu, Ventus merasa ingin menangis. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Dengan nada yang bergetar, ia bertanya, "Apakah… waktu di _jam_ milikmu masih lama?"

"Aku punya waktu empat tahun," jawab Vanitas, " _sebelum aku bertemu denganmu_."

"…Ini sudah empat tahun setelah kau bertemu denganku, " Ketika ia sendiri yang mengatakannya, ia pun semakin takut. Namun ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu… Apakah sedekat itu?"

Vanitas hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tentunya ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak pasti itu.

Lalu Ventus bertanya, "Untuk siapa _—_ bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk _apa_ kau bermain piano... apakah untuk _bebas_?"

"Ya," jawab Vanitas. "Tak hanya itu," Vanitas lalu menatap Ventus di sebelahnya, menatap dalam mata birunya yang jernih, "kini aku bermain piano agar aku bisa memainkannya bersamamu."

* * *

 _Kedua… aku sudah pasti. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku… aku memutuskan bahwa aku juga bermain piano untuk—_

* * *

 _Setahun kemudian_ …

Ventus memasuki intro dengan alunan yang lembut **(6)**. Ia memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan, membuat audiens tidak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke hal lain selain dirinya yang memainkan piano di atas panggung. Bagi mereka, panggung itu adalah kerajaan Ventus, di mana setiap kali Ventus memainkan pianonya, ia menguasai panggung dengan denting pianonya yang terdengar indah. Namun, bagi Ventus, panggung itu bukan miliknya, miliknya adalah di belakang panggung—tempat di mana Ventus selalu mengintip di balik tirai, menyaksikan pertunjukan _dia._

"Entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan dengan lagu ini," ujar salah satu audiens.

"Aku juga. Tahukah kamu kalau Ventus Gould yang membuat lagu ini?"

"Iya, katanya ia membuatnya bersama orang yang penting baginya."

"Oh ya? Siapakah dia?"

"Vanitas Andsnes, yang sering juara satu lomba piano. Rumornya, dialah panutan Ventus—dan menjadikannya seorang tokoh ideal yang terus mendorongnya untuk bermain piano."

"Ah, iya. Sayang sekali, mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya padahal dia masih muda."

Akhirnya, Ventus mengakhiri lagu. Setelah ia menyelesaikannya dengan beberapa not terakhir, seperti tahun lalu, sekali lagi ia diberkahi tepuk tangan yang luar biasa meriah; sebuah _standing applause_. Namun, setelah permainan berakhir, Ventus tidak berdiri dari bangkunya bahkan tangannya tidak lepas dari piano. Ya, di balik meriahnya tepuk tangan audiens, Ventus menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan tumpah ke atas tuts-tuts piano.

* * *

 _Aku memutuskan bahwa aku juga bermain piano untuk_ nya.

.

.

.

* * *

author's note:

oke, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, author kembali lagi ke fandom ini... begini alurnya:

author ga sengaja nemu komik kingdom hearts yg kocak - referensinya dari kh 3d - nonton walkthroughnya walaupun ga smuanya - ngeliat command decknya jdi keinget kh bbs - maen gemnya lagi - ga berani melewati semua ceritanya lagi karena inget kalau critanya bittersweet gitu, suka bikin author baperan - dengerin lagu-lagunya lagi di laptop (salah satu hobi author) - dapat inspirasi

coba... dari kh 3d ujung-ujungnya ke kh: bbs... jauh juga yak

dan coba dengerin lagu theme nya kingdom hearts kalau belum pernah, ini **list lagu yang dipakai di fic ini (rata-rata dari birth by sleep sih)** :

 **(1) Unbreakable Chains** : theme nya (kalo maen ventus' story) final confrontation-nya ventus sama vanitas di akhir deh

 **(2) Enter the Void** : theme nya vanitas remnant (sampe skrg author blm bisa ngalahin TvT)

 **(3) Duet of the Keyblade Masters / Darkness of the Unknown** : sebenernya ini dari kh 2, lupa judul yg asli yg mana...

 **(4) Aqua's theme:** theme nya aqua (haha)

 **(5) Fate of the Unknown** : kalo ada yg main/liat secret ending bbs yg ke dua dari kh 2 final mix, ini lagunya (ada campuran theme nya aqua sama terra, tapi gatau ada ventusnya apa nggak)

 **(6) Destiny's Union** : theme-nya kh bbs (sekali denger pasti familiar deh) heartwarming gitu

kalo penasaran, dengerin aja versi pianonya di y*utube, recommended bgt (udeh kyk promosiin apaan ya) ga nyesel lho, dengerinnya. siapa tahu readers/authors bakal ketagihan. author saranin sih langsung ke akunnya _HypochondriacPiano,_ aransemennya bagus-bagus (apalagi theme-nya riku sma terra, super sekaleee)

oiya, jangan lupa leave REVIEW brupa kritik, saran, pesan, atau ajakan fangirling-an bareng (wth?) ;)


End file.
